With the increased ownership of pets and the increased demand for the cleanliness of streets and sidewalks particularly in urban areas, there has arisen the need for devices capable of disposing of animal feces in a sanitary manner. It is preferable that such devices be of a type which is conveniently storable but, more importantly, that it be easily useable so as to promote the use thereof on a wide and all encompassing scale.